


To have to choose

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-30
Updated: 2002-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is the end to the diary series.  Ray has to try and get Meg's job back but all does not go to plan.





	To have to choose

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
To have to choose

## To have to choose

by Gemma Millar

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, sob, (don't sue me i'm poor so you wont get a penny! :o) )

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank sylvia, postcard and adrienne for their support. Sorry it took so long to write. Enjoy!

Story Notes: You're going to want to read the diary series first before reading this :o)

This story is a sequel to: This is the end to the diary series 

* * *

To have to choose 

Tuesday afternoon: 

Ray sat at his desk in the station at 1:00 pm. He'd been there all night after solving a case. It had been 3 weeks sine he had read out Megs' diary. Henri was still in Chicago apparently on some business trip. He hadn't had the energy or the time to go and beg for Megs' job back but he knew that he had to go soon or Fraser would be angry with him. So he decided tomorrow would be the day. 

Wednesday morning: 

Fraser was busy cooking breakfast in the kitchen when Meg came in. 

"Ben, why hasn't Ray spoken to Henri yet?" "You have to give him time, he has been very busy this week, I'm sure he'll do it soon." He walked over and hugged her. "Ben..." she tried to get free of his gip: "Fraser..." She stared to push Ben away but he wouldn't let go. "Will you get off me!" Meg yelled.  
"What's wrong? I thought you like being hugged?" "I do but not just now. I'm worried about my job Ben." "I'm sure everything will be fine, you have to trust Ray. I do." 

At the Chicago Plaza hotel: 

Ray pulled up in his car and marched straight up to the receptionist. 

"Is there a...er...Henry Clouter stayin' here?" "Umm there's an Henri Cloutier here if that's who you mean?" said the pretty young blonde receptionist. "Yeah dat's him. What room's he stayin' in?" "I'm sorry sir, I can't give you that information." Ray pulled out his police badge and laid it down in front of her. "What room's he in?" He said again.  
"67b."  
"Thanks." He darted to the nearest elevator. 

Once on the appropriate floor it took him some time to find room 67b but, 15 minutes later, voila there it is. He knocked on the door. 

"Come." Came the reply. Ray opened the door to find Henri Cloutier sprawled out across a sofa reading a magazine. "What in lords name do you want detective?" Henri asked "I'm a very busy man." "Yeah I can tell." Ray muttered.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothin'. I'm here to er...askformegsjobback." He said, as though it was one long word. "I beg your pardon?"  
"I'm here to ask for Megs' job back...please." "Oh this is precious. Meg's to afraid to come and see me so she sends some flat footed Chicago cop!" Henri mocked. "Nah it's not like dat! I offered to come here and ask for it back. She's lost without her job." "Well she should have thought twice before having a relationship with a subordinate." "At the time she wasn't, she only thought about it! Ya can't fire someone for thinking somethin' and writing it down in a diary! I was way out of order readin' it out and if I hadn't she would still have her job!" Ray breathed heavily. "You have a point...fine she's got her job back." "For real?"  
"Yes, now get out I'm busy." Ray exited the room extremely happy with himself. Man was that easy! 

At Megs' apartment at about 5:00pm: 

Meg and Ben were sitting on the couch watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." Ben said. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Ray!"  
"Hey Benton buddy, da ice...er Meg here?" "Yes detective I'm here." Meg replied and moved in front of Fraser. "Guess what! Oh man your gonna love me!" "What is it detective, we're in the middle of watching a movie." "I got your job back!"  
"WHAT?!" Meg and Ben said in unison.  
"I went to see him today and he said ya got your job back!" "Ohmigod!" Meg said, in shock.  
"So I take it you'll be coming with me to the consulate tomorrow?" Ben said with a big grin on his face. "I guess so!" 

Thursday morning 9:00: 

Meg and Ben arrive at the consulate together in Megs' car. As they enter the consulate they see Turnbull cleaning the staircase. As soon as Turnbull saw both of them entering the consulate he walked away. 

"Oh dear." Fraser said.  
"I should probably go and talk to him." Meg said. "I'll be in my office." 

Meg followed in the direction Turnbull went. She soon found him in the Queens' bedroom tidying up the bed. 

"Hi Turnbull."  
"Sir." Came Turnbulls' reply.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Only if it's in a professional capacity, sir." "Well it's not." Turnbull carried on straightening the bed covers. "Look Turnbull I'm just going to say what I want to say and if you choose not to listen then fine. I know you heard what I had said about you in my diary. You must understand that I had written that before I knew you. To be perfectly honest I think you're a very competent man. You can be a little er...strange from time to time but that's good. It's good to be different." There was a long silence. "Alright." Turnbull whispered.  
"What? What did you say?"  
"Alright, I forgive you."  
"Thank you." Meg then turned and left. She walked downstairs and into her office where she saw a blank envelope on her desk next to her stapler. She sat down and opened it: 

My dear Meg, 

I'm glad you have your job back but I do think I forgot to mention one thing to that Chicago cop you sent. Either you or Fraser has to be transferred to Ottawa under my command. I hope you're not too upset. 

Henri Cloutier 

Oh god! Meg thought. What am I going to do? I can't send Fraser to Ottawa with Henri, lord knows how he'll treat him. I could quit the RCMP but it's been my life. Oh god I need a drink. Meg got out of her chair and quickly told Fraser That she was going out and would be back in about and hour and then left the consulate. 

Fraser was busy writing a report when he needed a stapler to attach a letter to it. He leaned out o his office door and called up to Turnbull. 

"Turnbull? Do you know where the stapler is?" "Yes sir, it's in the Inspectors' office." "Thank you kindly." He then walked down the corridor and into Megs' office. He strolled over to her desk and picked up the stapler. The open letter caught his eye. He knew it was none of his business but as it was form Henri Cloutier he didn't care. As he read the letter his heart shattered. It had been bliss working alongside the woman he loved but now it looked as though it had come to and end. He thought for a minute and then decided what he was going to do. 

An hour later Meg arrived back at the consulate after having a few glasses of wine to calm her nerves. 

"Fraser?" She called.  
"Fraser?"  
"I think he went home sir." Turnbull said. "Oh. Do you know why?"  
"No sir." 

Meg thought it was strange but then again Fraser does always goes off with Ray so no harm done. 

Megs' apartment 8:00pm: 

Meg opened the door to her apartment. 

"Fraser?"  
"I'm in the bedroom." He said. Meg walked in and saw Fraser on the bed and his uniform sprawled on the floor. "What happened?"  
"I saw the letter."  
"Oh Fraser. I was going to tell you tonight, I thought we could talk about what we could do about this situation." "There is nothing to talk about."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've resigned from the RCMP." 

**THE END**

Any feedback, (I'd love to have it!) please send to 

* * *

End To have to choose by Gemma Millar:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
